


Once upon a time...

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fairy Tale Telling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Jisung started volunteering at a library, telling stories to children.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from how stressful uni was and this came to life. Hope you'll enjoy this.

_Once upon a time,_ _there was a young boy who lived on the moon. One day, he decided to leave and come visit Earth. The young boy was very excited about his trip, telling everyone about it. However, when his father came to him, he said: ‘Jo—_ '

“Can his name be Felix?”

“Oh, hum, yeah, sure.”

_His father came to him and said: ‘Felix, this is very dangerous, you should not go there alone.’ Felix asked his brother to come along, the latter agreed excitedly. As soon as they left the moon and arrived on Earth, Felix felt happy. Him and his brother walked around Earth and made a lot of friends. After a full year of visiting places and meeting people, they decided to go back home. They brought presents for everyone. Felix went to his father, handing him a_ —

“A cat! He got him a cat!”

“Ok, then. A cat it will be.”

_Felix gave a cat to his father, the old man immediately loving it. Then, he went to his mother and gave her a jewel, she loved it. Felix and his brother also got a present for each other, funnily getting the same one: a—_

“A book!”

“No! No, a CD!”

“A movie DVD!”

“Why isn’t it some clothes?”

“This is none of that, kids. Just listen to the story, this time.”

_Felix and his brother gave each other… a framed picture of all of their Earth friends. They laughed as they got the same idea, while their family prepared a party to welcome them back home._

“Wouah!” one of the kids exclaimed. “I love that story!”

“I’m glad you do,” Jisung smiled brightly, one hand running through the kid’s hair.

“Mr. Jisung! Mr. Jisung! Can we get another story?”

“I already told you to call me just Jisung,” he leaned a bit towards the kids, still smiling brightly. “I’m not old enough to be called ‘Mister’.”

The five kids sitting in front of him burst into laughter, some of them eyeing each other in a way to show their discord with Jisung being young.

Still, he ignored it and sat back correctly on his bean bag, all the kids straightening themselves to listen to the upcoming story.

_Once upon a time, there was a marvellous princess who lived a far-off land called Utopia. The sorcerer of the land watched over her because every day she would walk by the river and talk to the ducks_.

Jisung continued his story, about how the princess was really selfless and helped everyone, until the sorcerer—who doubted her being human—disguised himself into an old lady to give her a cursed object, forcing said princess to go back to her true form, a fairy. All the children listened carefully, diving right onto the story as he spoke.

It was almost time for Jisung to end his shift. It had been over a year now that Jisung started volunteering, reading books for children in the local library. He loved sitting on his designated bean bags and see the same children every week, some new faces from time to time. What he loved the most, was creating stories with them. Just as he had done with the first story, he let them choose some minor details, changing the story accordingly to their requests. Jisung found it delightful to see the bright smiles on their faces and little sparks in their eyes.

“Can we have another story with Felix?”

“With Felix? Again?” All the children nodded their heads, vigorously. “Why? Do you love him that much?”

“Yes!” They all shouted in unison, Jisung only able to chuckle while he thought hard of a story.

_There was this very pretty boy, living in a huge castle, alone. Everyone feared him, wondering how such a pretty boy could have such a low voice_.

“And it really is low, believe me!” Jisung added in his normal, speaking voice.

_The entire kingdom liked to believe the pretty boy came from evil places, with evil motivations. They locked him in the castle, on top of a hill. Until, one day, a stranger come to the kingdom. He—_

“Jisung! It was you!”

“Oh no, I can’t be in my own story, it’s rule number one.”

“Ow,” they all said in disappointment.

_He came from a very far land, not knowing about the pretty boy secluded on top of the hill. Curious, he climbed the hill and entered the castle. It was all dark. ‘Hello?’ The stranger shouted once he was inside. No one answered him, so he walked a bit further into the castle. It seemed empty._

“Oh no, that’s scary!”

“It’s not scary! Don’t be scared! I’ll protect you!” One of the girls hugged the frightened one, Jisung smiling at that.

_The stranger climbed the stairs, walking all the way to what looked like a bedroom. There, was lying the pretty boy, deep in thought. ‘Hello?’ The stranger said. The pretty boy was startled, having been alone for so many years. ‘What’s your name?’ The stranger asked._

“Felix!” All the kids shouted, some of them jumping with joy.

_‘Felix,’ the pretty boy said. ‘It’s a very pretty name.’ The stranger walked towards Felix and sat next to him. He explained that he was from a very far land, wondering why such a pretty boy would live alone in a castle. Felix explained his curse, that his low voice frightened the entire kingdom and got him locked in here._

“Bad kingdom! Bad, bad kingdom!” The previously frightened girl grumbled.

_Felix and the stranger talked for hours, not even realizing the night had fallen on the kingdom. And once again, Felix was left alone._

“No!” The kids were disappointed.

_But not for long! The stranger came back the next day and asked the pretty boy to leave with him. ‘Leave? Where? I can’t leave my kingdom,’ he cried. ‘Come to my kingdom, my land. There, you won’t be locked up. There, you will be loved. I want to love you, Felix.’_

“Oh!” Some of the kids hid their faces into their hands, cooing at the scene displaying in their heads. Jisung giggled, ruffling their hair a bit.

_Felix accepted, taking the stranger’s hand in his and left his ungrateful kingdom. The stranger’s land was twice as big, people didn’t care about how low his voice was. He was loved by the people, even more when the prince himself asked him for marriage._

“The prince? Who? Who’s the prince? Oh no! Was it? Oh!” The kids talked all at the same time, getting too loud for the library so Jisung hushed them gently.

_The stranger walked Felix to the King. ‘Son, you are finally back from your journey.’ Felix was shocked when the King himself called the stranger ‘son’. ‘You—You’re the prince?’ He asked, in disbelief. The stranger only laughed, nodding his head._

“Felix married the prince?” Jisung nodded. “Did they live happily ever after?” Jisung nodded his head again, all the kids shouting in joy.

As soon as he ended his story, Jisung spotted the few parents in the corner, waiting for their kids.

“It’s time to leave, mommy and daddy are all here.” He heard a few ‘ow’ of sadness coming from the kids.

Jisung hugged each kid as a goodbye, waving at them.

“So, you’re telling fairy tales about me, now?” The voice came from the side. “That’s very sweet of you.”

Jisung felt a pair of arms around his waist, he giggled, leaning to his side. “Oh, Felix. You’ve been there for long? And of course, I do. The kids love it. They love you.”

So-called Felix laughed as an answer, lips pressing against Jisung’s neck. “Let’s go home, babe?”

“Sure, I just need to sign some papers and I can leave.”

“Want to order some food?”

“I wanted you to cook something,” Jisung pouted. “I love when you cook.”

Felix chuckled, pecking his boyfriend’s lips quickly before letting go of his waist. “Go sign those papers and I’ll cook some pasta.”

Jisung hopped towards the library’s reception desk, already eager to go home with his boyfriend.

“You didn’t wait for too long, right? You’re earlier than usual.”

“I heard the whole story, about me, I mean.”

Jisung blushed a bit, hiding his face against Felix’s shoulder. The other boy simply circled his waist and hugged him a bit tighter, walking towards the library’s exit.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
